Fishing is an enjoyable pastime for many persons, due to the relaxing nature of the sport, as well as other reasons. Depending upon the specific type of fishing, there may be little activity required between casts and the actual catching of a fish, with nothing more required than the monitoring of the rod and line to determine if a fish is caught. Accordingly, many persons who may have physical handicaps which limit or preclude their engaging in other outdoor activities, can enjoy the sport of fishing.
While the holding of the fishing rod does not require any great strength or skill, it can become tedious over a period of time, and moreover, may preclude other activities (eating and drinking, reading, etc.). Accordingly, numerous fishing rod holders have been developed in the past. Most such devices essentially comprise a tube, into which the butt or handle of the rod may be inserted. The tube is then positioned at an angle to the horizontal and vertical, to hold the fishing rod properly.
Such a fishing rod holder at least frees the hands of the angler, but still requires him/her to remove the rod from the holder to retrieve a fish, rebait the hook, etc. Due to the required forward angle of the rod toward the water, the rod must be lifted upwardly and forwardly, generally away from the seated angler, for withdrawal. The operation is cumbersome, particularly for a person who may be confined to a wheelchair or otherwise is limited physically.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a hinged or articulated fishing rod holder, which comprises a base portion and a rod holder portion hingedly attached thereto. The hinge mechanism comprises first and second plug members which are hinged together, and which may be inserted into tubular extensions comprising the base portion and rod holder portion. The hinge mechanism includes stop means with one limit providing for the concentric alignment of the base and rod holder portions, and the other limit providing a maximum angle between the two portions. In addition, the hinge mechanism includes an intermediate interference area, serving to frictionally hold the two components at an approximate intermediate position between the two limits or stops. Thus, the angler may seat the base portion in the sand or ground at an appropriate angle, draw the rod back to an intermediate vertical position to set the hook and reel the fish in when a fish is caught, and draw the rod back further to a rearwardly angled position for ease of withdrawal of the rod from the holder in order to rebait the hook or make another cast, as desired, with the rod holder portion being repositioned forwardly to hold the rod in the fishing position. The base portion may be adapted for insertion into an oar lock passage or the like in the gunwale of a boat, if desired.